


The Reasons For Our Words

by black_dipped_roses



Series: Reasons [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex being an antagonistic older brother, Alex thinks him and Scott are psychic, Backstory, Beast is Bigfoot, Did I mention that there is fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Story of: "The Psychic Brothers and Their Incredible Love Stories"., Warning: Dentists on standby are recommended, Warning: Tooth rotting may occurr after reading this, Wolverine is a Skunk Bear, close to cannon, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dipped_roses/pseuds/black_dipped_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a reason behind the things we say and the things we do. This is the reasoning behind Alex's nickname for Hank and why Scott nicknamed Logan Asshole (besides the obvious). The reason is something much more beautiful than what one would assume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasons For Our Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another name for a wolverine is a skunk bear.  
> Hank was nicknamed "bigfoot" by Alex.
> 
> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

> The quiet rumble of the planes engine was barely heard by the passengers as the riders held conversations.

A young blond haired boy about the age of fourteen sat next to his brown haired ten year old brother laughing and arguing over pointless things. "Gimme that bozo," the blond haired fourteen year old commanded with authority that only an older sibling could possess. "Get it yourself. . . Asshole," the ten year old quipped.

"You only call me asshole 'cuz you love me" the blond haired boy responded matter-of-factly. "By that logic, you only call me bozo in place of saying you love me," the ten year old deadpanned.

The fourteen year old chuckled, "Yeah sadly I do . . .  bozo."

The brown haired boy huffed indignantly, "One: If by saying Bozo you're actually just saying 'I love you' then saying bozo after saying 'I love you' would be tautological; two: **_Sadly_**?! I am a gift; you're lucky!"

"Yeah except mom wouldn't let me re-gift you," the fourteen year old jeered.

"Alex, you would **_not_** re-gift me" the ten year old warned lowly.

"You were almost a nuns kid," the fourteen year old, Alex, continued paying no head to the younger boys warning.

"Well, I curse you," the younger boy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Curse me? What are you talking about bozo?" Alex chuckled.

"I curse you to~" the ten year old continued deciding against answering his brother's question. He pondered for a moment what his curse would be; then as if a light bulb lit up above his head, he smirked and stated, "fall in love with bigfoot."

"Really?That's the best you can do? In my opinion there's nothin' wrong with bigfoot or big feet in general. _Trust me_ Scott big feet are a good thing; really Scott, I expected more from you," Alex stated in mock disappointment.

"Oh, and you can do better?!" The ten year old, Scott, laughed challengingly.

"Of course I can; I curse you to fall in love with~ . . . a skunk-bear!" Alex smirked proudly.

"Wow you're a bigger idiot than I thought," Scott snorted, "And what the heck is a skunk-bear?!"

"'Donno, but it sounds gross," Alex shrugged.

"I hate you" Scott huffed.

"No you don't; you looovvve~ meeeee~" Alex stated in a smug sing-song voice.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Scott quipped.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A large "family" dinner was laid out in front of them. Erik, his husband Charles, Alex his husband Hank, Scott, his husband Logan, Sean, his right hand, Raven, her husband Azazel, Bobby, his husband John, Angel, her new boyfriend James, Darwin, Storm, Rogue, and her boyfriend Remy all sat eating and listening to the story of "The Psychic Brothers and Their Incredible Love Stories".

"Wait, so. . .  all those times you called me 'bozo' you were really saying that you loved me?" Hank asked incredulously.

"Yep, I guess I'm the pullin' on pigtails type of guy, ehhehe," Alex shrugged while scratching the back of his head.

"That's hilarious!" Sean guffawed.

"That always hurt my feelings, but really it was a confession." Hank stated with furrowed eyebrows, but it, more or less, came out as a question.

"Wow, I never thought calling someone an asshole could be a confession," Logan grunted then smirked, "But this also means you've loved me since the day you met me"

"You guys are missing the point I totally predicted he'd fall in love with a Skunk Bear!" Alex exclaimed at the same time Scott quibbed, "Oh trust me, it didn't start out as a confession."

 

Not one person at the table didn't laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Another name for a wolverine is a skunk bear.  
> Hank was nicknamed "bigfoot" by Alex.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I actually have another story I'm making by this same title that goes deeper into the construction of Alex and Scott and the relationships that they formed. That story is this story elongated, more explained, deeper, and a lot more pairing fluff. It's also a get together fanfiction for both pairings.  
> PLEASE COMMENT! SERIOUSLY PLLLEEEAASE. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
